Devastating
by V rex
Summary: Something has attacked the Wistful Wild...Olimar missing...Survivors: unknown...could be something we've never seen...
1. Audio Transmitted at 0500

**Following audio file recording has been sent from **_**Mic 4050 **_**formerly belonging to Captain Olimar. The following is Olimar's last transmission from his suit, approximately two days ago. Transmission was sent from area 031 also named "Wistful Wild"**

"_Jeez today is hot!"_

"_Stop complaining Louie, where did you send the reds?"_

"_Found a new treasure down at _**(Transmission Garbled, cannot be identified. Unidentifiable parts will now be shown as …)** _worry the path is clear of enemies…"_

"_Good job, it's been an adequate day…seems like no more needs doing."_

"_Well it was funny today Olimar…pikmin were acting quite odd"_

"_How so?"_

"_They were deathly quiet, wouldn't sing a note they also seemed…bly be the weather."_

"_Indeed, pikmin are more sensitive to atmospheric disturbances than we are."_

"_Will we be landing…tomorrow?"_

"_Not sure, this area is pretty much finished as it seems."_

"_I think so too. I…"  
_

… **(Entire section cannot be identified)**_…_

"…_have not arrived yet Olimar"_

"_Check where you last saw the reds Louie…Predators."_

"_Can you repeat that? Receiving some static…"_

… **(Entire section cannot be indentified) **_…_

"…_going in circles…seems…wrong with them?"_

"_Looks like their communications with the onion has been cut off. Their stems work a lot like our antennas. With their stems they are able to find their onions; looks like their stem to onion link are being obstructed though. _

"_Kind of like our…the moment"_

"_Possibly…obstructed by the same source"_

"_Shall we wait to retrieve the treasure tomorrow Olimar?"_

"_That would be the best…"_

"_We can't really do anything else then, with the pikmin incapacitated…call it a day?"_

"_Yes"_

… **(Entire section cannot be identified) **_…_

"…_not following any more, Olimar"_

"_Whistle at them again…them"_

_(Whistling noise)_

"_Still not following…feel something"_

"_I…too"_

"_Wait…think…earthquake?"_

"_Repeat that Louie, interference…severe"_

"…_quake?"_

"_Damnit still can't…"_

"…_sure anymore…seems like something's…"_

"_Hear…some noise…distance"_

"…_(Incomprehensible)__Olimar?"_

"_Back to the…"_

**(Entire section cannot be identified)**

_(Loud crashing noise) _**Not sure because of poor audio quality**

"_What the Hell?"_

"_Louie…pik…onions!"_

"…_giant…almost as…trees!"_

"_Louie! ...dolphin now!"_

"_They're panicking, help-"_

_(Dialogue cut off by loud roaring noise)_

"_Get…(Screams)…(Incomprehensible)"_

_(Another loud crashing noise, static. Something exploding? More static)_

"_Can't…"_

…

**End transmission. Audio file was damaged, future repairings might reveal more. Please leave opinions or theories of the incident. **


	2. Text Transmitted at 220

**(Double update:D)**

**TEXT FILE RECEIVED APPROXIMATELY 15 MINUTES AGO. SOURCE HAS BEEN IDENTIFIED AS CAPTAIN OLIMAR**.

Touch screen seems to be working okay…

Hello, if you are reading this right now then it would seem that my electronic signal is still linked to the network. Unfortunately my suit is damaged so I cannot receive any signals. I will try to pinpoint my location for you, but unfortunately I have no idea where I am.

All I can say is that I have taken refuge under a fallen branch. Louie is here, in critical condition as are a handful of pikmin.

The entire Wistful Wild area has been devastated; this includes my ship and all the pikmin onions. I can't really describe what attacked this area but I can say one thing.

It's alive.

We're dealing with an entity that is beyond my power to destroy, with the help of pikmin or not. I have now idea where _it _is now, but hopefully it has moved on. _It_ is carnivorous, I can see the remains of creatures scattered across the area that _it _had dropped. I had no idea something this big could exist in this ecosystem, but it seems this creature is now the dominating life form.

If you have received my audio transmission a couple hours earlier then I greatly apologize that I could not get video playback on that as well. The camera on my suit is broken and beyond repair only the mic works. I will try to get Louie's camera repaired and access his video files.

It's night now, and it's eerie how there are no predators about. I feel alone, afraid and uncertain; I hope Louie will regain consciousness. The pikmin will not sing their cheerful songs; instead they huddle in the corner afraid. It seems their trust for me has gone.

My life support systems were also damaged, so I have estimated I only have a day's worth of breathable air left. So who's ever reading this, Captain Kip, Ydasi or whoever please send rescue. As commander of this expedition I order everyone to evacuate and liquidate this entire operation. For the sake of your lives get off this planet.

**FILE ENDS, NO DAMAGE REPORTED IN DIAGNOSIS**

**Please leave opinions or speculations on this incident**


	3. Audio Files

**Following Audio file (Audio file-902) captures conversation with President Shyacho and Captain Kip. Received approximately at 0250 hours**

"_Kip, Kip do you copy?"_

"_Affirmative sir"_

"_You probed me about an hour ago, what did you want to report?"_

"_We've received a text file from Olimar about…"_

"_What's his status?"_

"_Critical, needs immediate rescue, I wanted to ask permission to scout the Wistful Wild area again…"_

"_Negative, report back to base, we are organizing a party for an expedition. We need you back here. What did you find on your first fly by of the area?"_

"_Above tree line no change seen. Below I noticed numerous things"_

"_Report them to me Kip"_

"_Multiple carcasses found on the ground, small branches ripped off of trees. Also saw numerous footprints resembling those of a Bulblax creature except far bigger. I have no clue on what this thing is…"_

"_No glimpse of this 'thing'?"_

"_Negative, sir if I may stress for another search for Olimar…"_

"_Negative, rendezvous with Revonk at area 824"_

"_Damnit sir Olimar might be dying!"_

"_That's an order Kip"_

**Transmission Ends.**

**Following Audio file received approximately at 0319 hours, captures conversation with Ydasi and Kip**

"_Ydasi do you copy?"_

"_Kip is that you?"_

"_Affirmative, uh listen Revonk was not at the rendezvous area, can you give me his last known coordinates?"_

"_Scanning on GPS for Revonk's signal now…signal cannot be found"_

"_What?"_

"_It says that the signal was terminated"_

"_How in the hell, check the eLog for the last known area he was registered too"_

"_Checking now, it says here that he was registered at area 091"_

"…_Is that close to the Wistful Wild?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Okay…forget the rendezvous; I'll meet with you back at base"_

"_Yeah okay, listen Kip don't mind Shyacho he's just…"_

"_He's careless that's what he is"_

"_Come on Kip don't be like that…Kip?"_

**Transmission ends. Please leave opinions and speculations on the incident.**


	4. Video file trasmitted at 0100

**Following video file received 0010 hours ago. Sender has been identified as Olimar's second in command, Louie. **

**Note that Louie is practically the HUD so it's a first person view as the camera is located on the right shoulder of the suit.**

_Description of video files content:_

Static. Blurry shot of surroundings which match those found in the Wistful Wild. Camera focuses on what is revealed to be pikmin, they are all staring at the camera or probably Louie.

Louie says: "Systems seem to be working okay, no problems what so ever."

Louie whistles and red pikmin come to attention, running to Louie's side. Louie jogs down clearing, due to pitter patter behind us we can assume that the reds are following. Louie takes a left turn and comes to a fire hazard, he marches through and we can see an interesting looking treasure, exact description is superficial though. Two short whistles and we see the pikmin gather around and pick up the treasure.

Louie turns around and begins to walk back up the pathway. Beeping noise as Louie's comlink turns on. (**Parts spoken into the comlink are a reply to Olimar and will be in **_**italics**_**) "**Wow…_Jeez today is hot!"_

"_Stop complaining Louie, where did you send the reds?"_

"_Found a new treasure down at the new area we discovered, you know that valley that was laced with breadbugs? Don't worry, the path is clear of enemies now, no harm will come to the reds."_

"_Good job, it's been an adequate day, three treasures and a new cave. Seems like no more needs doing."_

Louie pauses for a moment; possibly to catch his breath because of the heat?

"_Well it was funny today Olimar. All the pikmin were acting quite odd"_

"_How so?"_

"_They were deathly quiet, wouldn't sing a note they also seemed very pale, all the colours were flushed out. It could possibly be the weather."_

"_Indeed, pikmin are more sensitive to atmospheric disturbances than we are."_

"_Will we be landing here or in another location tomorrow?"_

"_Not sure, this area is pretty much finished as it seems."_

"_I think so too. I'm getting a bit tired of exploring here."_

"_We'll let Revonk do it."_

"Aye Revonk_,"_ Louie laughs and continues walking. He purposefully walks through a puddle of water, the day probably was hot. We can see that there are absolutely no predators around even though it's almost evening.

Louie finally arrives back at the base. Olimar is not there and numerous groups of pikmin are lying underneath the shade of their selected onions.

_**Fast Forward**_

Louie seems to be staring at the entrance to the base area. He is maybe waiting for Olimar.

"What's taking them so long? _Have you seen a group of reds? They haven't arrived yet Olimar."_

"_Check where you last saw the reds Louie, it could be predators."_

"Can't hear a damn thing. _Can you repeat that? Receiving some static with your transmission._

"_That's a negative Louie I have not seen the reds. Heck I'm receiving a good load of static too."_

"_Any ideas what's causing the disruptions?"_

"_Not sure, the weather is entirely clear. Go back to where you last saw the reds"_

"Damn static," Louie walks back to the entrance, after doing so he takes the exact same route as he did earlier. He gets to the valley where he had assigned the reds the treasure. We can see that the reds are still there, the treasure lifted in their hands. They seem to be walking back and forth, as if not sure where to go.

"_The reds are still here Olimar."_

Olimar's reply is filled with severe static, "_What's…status."_

"_They have the treasure Olimar. They're going in circles with it though seems like they are lost. I have no idea; do you know what's wrong with them?"_

_**Fast Forward**_

Louie seems to be leading the group of reds back to the base with out the treasure. The pikmin seem agitated and fidgety, almost fearful. All of a sudden they stop. Louie pauses too; we can hear a distant noise which has been identified as a branch breaking.

Louie begins to walk again but stops in a second. The pikmin are not following, they instead just stand there indifferently.

Louie stamps his foot in agitation. "Damn pikmin, _the pikmin are not following anymore, Olimar."_

_**Fast Forward**_

Loud thumping noise. Ground shakes. "What the hell?" Louie begins to slowly run. The pikmin around him let out wails of panic. Ground shakes more violently, Louie trips and falls to the ground. A pikmin falls over him, thrashing in panic. Louie shoves the pikmin off and gets up and sprints back towards base.

"_Ground is unstable, must be an earthquake!"_ Louie shouts to Olimar over communications link.

"_No it's too…it's footfalls of something."_

"That's impossible," Louie mutters, but he chokes the words out. We cannot see his face but we can tell he is nervous.

Thunderous roar is heard, drowning out Olimars next message.

Louie lets out a scream and begins to run. He is leaving the pikmin behind but he doesn't care. Ground shakes again but Louie manages to retain his balance.

'_It's some sort…creature Louie…has to be."_

"_It can't be!" _Louie manages to get to the entrance of the base, pikmin are scurrying everywhere in panic. Louie has to knock over a few; we can see Olimar at the base of the dolphin apparently given up on the panicking pikmin.

A loud screeching noise is heard, as if metal on metal. It sounds very close.

"_What the hell!"_

"_Louie, don't bother with the pikmin and onions!"_

Louie pauses as he dodges a pikmin. "Wasn't thinking about it," he mutters. "Son of a…" he fully turns his body around and we see through the trees a blurry shot of a giant leg crashing down. The foot alone appears to be as big as an emperor bulblax's body, dark grey almost black in colour, all other feature's are indistinguishable due to bad quality. The legs height though, is beyond reckoning.

"_That thing is giant, the height almost halfway up the trees!" _**(Trees in Wistful wild are fully mature)**

"_Louie! The dolphin now!"_

"_They're panicking, help-"_

Olimar's reply cannot be heard as another roar erupts nearby.

Louie looks back again and then quickly looks up. From out of the sky we can see something metallic soar towards him, apparently thrown.

"_Get away from the Dolphin!" _

Louie turns and we see Olimar diving to the ground. The metallic object collides with the dolphin causing it to explode in a brilliant burst of red flame. The burning fuselage tips to one side, almost hitting Olimar."

"_Can't get up Louie…"_

Another roar, Louie scrambles towards Olimar, feet stomping on bodies of trampled pikmin. He reaches Olimar and starts to pull him away from the wreckage as the dolphin explodes again.

Louie half carries Olimar into shelter under a rotting branch. They lie there gasping for breath as footfalls begin to sound. Getting louder and louder, we see pikmin run past, some falling as the ground shakes.

All of a sudden the crumpled sphere of the blue onion crashes in front of the branch. Showering Olimar and Louie with dust and obscuring the camera.

Another roaring sound seems to assimilate right next to the branch, louder then anything we've ever heard.

Louie says, "What…happened…"

We see fleeting glimpses of movement from behind the onion but the video is suddenly cut off…

**End of video, please leave opinions on incident.**


	5. 2 way communication established

**Following transmission contains a conversation between Kip and Olimar, how communication was established is still unknown.**

"_Anybody copy, anybody copy, over?" _

"_Roger that, who is this…Olimar!?"_

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"_It's Kip, where are you! What the hell happened?"_

"_Louie is critically wounded; we're stranded in the Wistful Wild. The thing, I have no idea where it is."_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Pretty much, what the hell is happening with you guys?"_

"_We're planning a rescue mission; all ships are heading there soon."_

"_How soon?"_

"_No idea, we are still waiting for Telix and his crew."_

"_Where are you right now?"_

"_In my ship, we just refueled."_

"_Listen, it's hard for me to say this, but I now realize it. Don't come for me."_

"_Olimar don't be…"_

"_Listen Kip, that thing is still around here, it will kill you."_

"_No Shyacho is having all the ships loading with weaponry; we are not taking any chances."_

"_Well you will not stand a chance, you best head back to Hocotate, as there is nothing else you can do."_

"_I don't care; I'm a bloody criminal back at that planet. But Shyacho doesn't care; he'll hire anyone who will work for minimum wage."_

"_Shyacho is also more interested in the creature than me isn't he?"_

"_No, that isn't right."_

"_Than open your eyes for once Kip!"_

"_Listen, am going to contact Shyacho right now, once he knows you're alive."_

"_No time, my battery is dying, I'll try to use Louie's but it will take a while."_

"_Then is there anything else you need to tell me?"_

"_Get off the damn planet."_

**Transmission Ends**


	6. Video Files on Rescue Attempt

**Numerous video files captures rescue team's "incident". Led by experienced hocotate Cale the squad went in to retrieve Telix and his crashed shipment of two relay spheres. It s unknown why Telix's ship crashed...**

_**Cale's POV**_

Static, camera focuses. Interior of ship, we see the rest of the rescue team sit on opposing ends. The ship's exterior doors are open giving us a clear view of the outside, it is a heavily forest area under a clear night sky. Ship soars over this before diving down into the foliage. A brief moment of rustling as the ship flies through the thick layer of branches before coming into clear space below, much darker.

CALE: Alright we'll be landing shortly, everybody switch visors to night vision.

We hear a brief click as Cale fumbles with his helmet, everything goes dark for a second before being brightly illuminated by night vision. Everything now appears as deep shades of blue or black.

CALE: Remember the briefing guys, my group is going after the wreck site and retrieving Telix and the cargo which is two relay spheres, state of the art. Quen you're in charge of forming a perimeter around the ship and luring all creatures to your location and disposing them as such. I'll be taking the twenty blue pikmin, you will have the purples and reds, we'll divide the rest up accordingly.

He then takes his gun out of holster and flicks a switch on it.

CALE: And keep your WAST's on semi.

_**Fast Forward**_

We see the ship land and the squads jump out. Cale and Qeun go to the side of the ship and call out the pikmin. Cale and his squad begin to head towards the wreckage site, down a dense path overhung by tall plants.

_**Normal Play Resumes**_

_**Quen's POV**_

QUEN: Alright, shoot flares now.

Another hocotate besides Quen activates the flare, it shines almost white in the night vision and emits a pitched screech.

QUEN: That should get any creature's attention within the whole forest. Okay you each have three purple pikmin and five reds. Make sure a purple is the first thing you throw at what ever comes at us, we need to stun them and maintain the perimeter.

The flare illuminates deep into the forest, we pick out the vast trunks of trees, a rich navy through the nightvision. We can see no creatures though, the only other living thing besides the hocotates are the pikmin, their eyes glow in the nightvision and they stand completely still, awaiting orders from the hocotates.

QUEN: (into mic) Cale have you reached the wreckage site?

_**Cale's POV**_

CALE: Affirmative, we have a positive ID on Telix, he's unconscious. Sending him back with two pikmin now.

The two pikmin carry Telix away into the darkness. We see the wreckage of Telix's ship scattered across the clearing, a couple of fires still burn brightly causing Cale to lower his night vision.

CALE: Ray spheres remain unlocated though.

VAZ: Sir I found one of them!

CALE: Cancel that Quen, we have one of them. Any contact yet?

_**QUEN's POV**_

QUEN: Negative, surprisingly no creatures spotted. We've activated another flare, but nothing has been attracted. Any contact there?

CALE: Negative.

Quen's camera does another quick pan over the surrounding, nothing living seems to be coming out of the forest. A dull silence hangs over the night.

QUEN: Any sign of Telix yet?

Other hocotate troops shake their heads.

QUEN: (into mic) Cale we have not received Telix yet...

CALE: (curses) That pikmin escort might have ran into something. I'll send a scout to check.

_**CALE'S POV**_

CALE: Vaz take your blues with you and find Telix and his escort.

VAZ: Affirmative.

Vaz disappears from the bright light of the burning wreckage, five blues follow him into the darkness.

_**VAZ'S POV**_

We hear Vaz whistle numerous times to try and attract the attention of the pikmin carrying Telix. Neither them or Telix is in sight. The cool blue of the night vision only picks up trees and dense strands of plants on either side of the path. Vaz suddenly seems to stop, we see him turn around and his camera focusing on the pikmin behind him.

VAZ: Well come on let's go...

Vaz whistles to the five blues to follow. They remain standing there, stem limp and eyes glowing in the night vision.

_**CALE"S POV**_

VAZ: (into mic) Cale?

CALE: Go ahead...have you found Telix?

VAZ: No..but the pikmin, they're not responding to my signals.

CALE: Is your whistle defective?

VAZ: Negative...

CALE: (Curses) Vaz stand by, I"ll be coming now...

Cale now whistles to his group of 5 pikmin. They don't respond either though, simply returning the stare to Cale.

CALE: Damnit, everybody check your pikmin...

We hear a fresh volley of whistles through the clearing.

CALE: Anybody's group not defective?

A chorus of negatives echoes through the comlink.

CALE: What the hell...

_THUMP_

_**VAZ'S POV**_

VAZ: Shit, what's wrong with you things?

Vaz whistles several more times to the pikmin who remain unresponsive...

VAZ: Gosh Olimar should never have...

Vaz is cut off as suddenly one of the pikmin jump up and latch onto his helmet, beating it with its stem. Vaz successfully pulls it off and throws it away into the darkness, but now the other pikmin swarm him, knocking him down. Vaz tries to push them off, but the pikmin are insistent in their attack. We see their glowing eyes looking almost inhuman...

VAZ: (into mic) Help.. the pikm-

Vaz doesn't finish the sentence, as one of the pikmin cracks his helmet, letting deadly oxygen flood in. Vaz's scream is short and brief before a short chocking noise.

Silence...

Except for the repetitive thumping as the pikmin continue to beat Vaz's body with their stems.

_THUMP_

Vaz's video feed cuts to static.

_**CALE's POV**_

We hear Cale yell in surprise as he is knocked down by his own pikmin. We hear similar screams as hocotates all across the clearing suffer the same fate, we see their dark blue silhouettes in the nightvision. Short bursts of gunfire are quickly cut short...

Cale manages to kick the pikmin off and get his WAST from the holster. The pikmin swarm again and we hear WAST fire. In three short bursts, the pikmin are shot to ribbons of stem and fluid. Cale gets up, breathing heavily, he hears the chirps and whistles of pikmin in the distance, and then he turns and runs...

Cale gets a short distance down the path, when something suddenly drops out from the tall plants on the left. Cale's camera zooms and focuses, and we see Telix's body...helmet cracked.

Cale is knocked down when two more pikmin jump from the tall plants. Cale struggles briefly...

We hear a short scream.

Static.

_**QUEN'S POV**_

QUEN: Cale, what the hell is going on?

CALE:....min....(silence)

_THUMP_

This one shakes the ground, almost sending Quen off his feet. He looks up at his pikmin, who simply stare at him. A beat passes, then the pikmin suddenly rush towards Quen. The pikmin almost reach Quen before being shredded with gunfire.

QUEN: The min! Shoot them!!!!! NOW!!

There's a pause, then more gunfire erupts from the clearing, we see flashes of blue in the night vision. The chirps of the pikmin are cut short.

QUEN: Shit....

_THUMP_

QUEN: Something big's coming, get the ship's rockets ready!

We hear the sharp snap as tree's branches are torn off. This unknown creature sounds close.

UNKNOWN HOCOTATE: Sir it's to the left. I can see an outline...

QUEN: FIRE AT IT, FIRE EVERYTHING!!!

Quen's screams are drowned out by a loud roar. We see blinding flashes of white as rockets are fired from the ship, leaving bright trails in the night sky. The rockets emit enough light to catch a glimpse of a plant covered mound rising...

The rockets hit this, large explosions shake the forest floor. Another loud roar.

QUEN: Damn, hit it!!! Everybody into the ship!!.

More rockets streak overhead, Quen is now sprinting back to the ship. He passes a couple of other Hocotates firing their WAST's into the air.

QUEN: It's futile you fools!!! Come on...

Quen is knocked down. His camera goes out of focus, capturing the last few blurry moments.

We hear several large more explosions

.

Another ear splitting roar.

Other fuzzy forms of hocotates, scrambling into the ship...

And then the brightest light of them all, shining painfully through the night vision...drowning out everything else

The ground shakes.

_Static._

**Please leave comments and observations on incident...**


End file.
